happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cub
Cub es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografía Cub es un cachorro de oso de color marrón, el cual es el hijo de Pop. Tiene la apariencia y la personalidad de un bebé, pero la inteligencia y movilidad de un niño pequeño. Es el personaje más joven y pequeño de la serie. Sus ojos consisten en solo pupilas con forma de Pac-Man, para darle un aspecto más adorable que los otros personajes. Él ha muerto muchas más veces que su padre y por lo general sus muertes son resultado de la mala crianza de Pop, aunque éste claramente se preocupa por él. Si su padre no le presta atención puede terminar haciendo cosas fatales, como chupar una afeitadora eléctrica pensando que era un chupete. Cub raramente sobrevive en la serie y sus muertes suelen ser dolorosas e irónicas, por lo que junto con Petunia, Sniffles, Cuddles, Lifty o Shifty, tiene las muertes más dolorosas y terribles, aunque también ha tenido muertes rápidas (sobre todo en la serie de TV). Los únicos episodios donde Cub sobrevive son Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Don't Yank My Chain, See What Develops, Just Desert, Rink Hijinks, I Get a Trick Out of You, A Vicious Cycle, Spare Tire, el HTF Break Happy New Year Y A Handy Nanny Las muertes de Cub por lo general involucran herramientas, maquinaria, o ser aplastado. Ha demostrado interés en convertirse en bombero, como se ve en Who's to Flame? y en As You Wish Cub generalmente es visto con un pequeño gorro con una hélice en la parte superior. Cub ha sido visto sin él muy pocas veces. Debido a que Cub pocas veces es visto sin su gorro, Pop cree que si lo ve, sabe dónde esta Cub, lo cual puede verse en Water Way to Go y Concrete Solution. Cub suele dejar su gorra para marcar un camino, como se ve en A Hole Lotta Love. Pop también ha utilizado su gorra para marcar la tumba de Cub al ponerlo en su lápida en Read 'em and Weep. En el episodio Can't Stop Coffin, Pop y Cub se ven llorando frente a una lápida, que podría ser la madre muerta de Cub. Episodios de Cub Muertes Famosas *Chip Off The Ol' Block *Water Way to Go *And the Kitchen Sink *Read 'Em and Weep *Chore Loser *From Hero to Eternity Roles como Protagonista #Havin' a Ball #Treasure Those Idol Moments #Chip Off the Ol' Block #Rink Hijinks #Snip Snip Hooray #Water Way to Go #Let It Slide #Hello Dolly #Stealing the Spotlight #And the Kitchen Sink #Doggone It! #A Hole Lotta Love #Read 'em and Weep #Clause For Concern #Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie #Cubtron Z #A Vicious Cycle Roles como Secundario #From Hero to Eternity #Don't Yank My Chain #Sea What I Found #Easy For You to Sleigh #Every Litter Bit Hurts #Mime to Five #Letter Late Than Never #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Can't Stop Coffin #A Sucker for Love #Bottled Up Inside #Spare Tire #Going Out Whit A Bamg #A Handy Nanny Roles de Aparición #It's a Snap #Flippin' Burgers #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Class Act #I Get a Trick Out of You #Just Desert #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #Who's to Flame? #As You Wish! #Gems the Breaks #See What Develops #Aw, Shucks! #Wingin' It #Wrath of Con #See You Later, Elevator HTF Break #Chore Loser #Happy New Year #Pop & Corn Kringles #Kringle Feast #Kringle Presents Asesinatos Cometidos por Cub *'Cuddles' – 1 ("Cubtron Z") *'Giggles' – 1 ("Cubtron Z") *'Toothy' – 1 ("Cubtron Z") *'Lumpy' –2 ("Rink Hijinks" y "Cubtron Z") *'Handy' – 0 *'Petunia' - 2 (¨"Read 'em and Weep y "Cubtron Z") *'Nutty' – 0 *'Sniffles' – 0 *'Pop' – 1 ("Cubtron Z") *'Flaky' – 0 *'The Mole' – 0 *'Disco Bear' – 1 ("Cubtron Z") *'Russell' – 0 *'Lifty' – 0 *'Shifty' – 0 *'Mime' – 1 ("Cubtron Z") *'Cro-Marmot' – 0 *'Flippy' – 0 *'Splendid' – 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' – Miles ("Cubtron Z") *'Otros' - 0 Curiosidades *En los cortos de Internet, algunos episodios muestran a Cub sin Pop, pero en la serie de TV Cub y Pop siempre aparecen juntos. *Usualmente es considerado el personaje principal más débil. *Algunas ocasiones el gancho en su pañal cambia de dirección. *De acuerdo con Snip Snip Hooray! y Easy Comb, Easy Go él tiene cabello castaño. *Cub es la victima más frecuente de Pop y Lifty. *En From Hero to Eternity, And the Kitchen Sink, Concrete Solution y Read 'em and Weep él es el ultimo en morir. *Él es uno de los dos personajes que tienen ojos pequeños, el otro es Sr. Pickels (Aunque Sniffles ha tenido estos ojos en episodios antiguos). *De manera similar a Handy, Cub no parece pensar (o incluso notar) si otros personajes han muerto o son lastimados, o si algo está a punto de ocurrirle: **En Don't Yank My Chain él se ríe cuando Handy está siendo arrastrado por un tren. **En Rink Hijinks le arranca el corazón a Lumpy y lo abraza. **En Who's to Flame? no nota que Sniffles había muerto. **En Havin' A Ball no nota que Pop había muerto, a pesar de que podía ver sus restos. **En Just Desert toma el cráneo de Lumpy y coloca su oreja junto a él pensando que era una caracola. **En A Hole Lotta Love se ríe cuando esta a punto de ser aplastado por el taladro. **En Concrete Solution no nota que el puente sobre él, esta colapsando. **En Wingin' It se ríe mientras esta siendo succionado fuera del avión. ***Aunque todo esto puede deberse a que es un bebé y no entiende que es la muerte. *A diferencia de otros personajes, Cub raramente aparece jugando con los demás. *Además de Pop, Cub ha sido visto frecuentemente con Lumpy y Petunia. *Él es la victima más frecuente de Lumpy. *Originalmente su nombre iba a ser "Fuzzy". *Su nombre, al ser traducido, significa "cachorro". *Cub, al igual que Sniffles y Mime (cuando emite sonidos audibles), es doblado por una mujer a pesar de ser un personaje masculino. *Su ratio de supervivencia es de 20,83%. *En la serie de TV es de 21%. *Los únicos episodios regulares donde Cub sobrevive y Pop muere son A Vicious Cycle y Spare Tire, también en el episodio irregular Cubtron Z (aunque en este último fue revivido como un robot). *Cub murió en todos los episodios de la primera temporada en los que apareció. *Cub y Pop son los únicos personajes dúo que no siempre son vistos juntos. *Cub es el único personaje de la serie al que Fliqpy no mató intencionalmente. *A Cub parece gustarle mucho los bomberos ya que en episodios como Who's to Flame? y As You Wish parece disfrutar viendo a los bomberos en acción como conducir un camión de bomberos. *Las unicas cinco veces que Cub Aparecio sin Pop fueron en Treasure Those Idol Moments,It's a Snap,Rink Hijinks,I Get a Trick Out of You y Let it Slide Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Osos Categoría:Personajes Duo Categoría:Personajes Marrones Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Bebes Categoría:Mas Muertes que Victimas Categoría:Personajes Con Sombreros Categoría:Personajes Sin Marca Abdominal Categoría:Personajes Sin Cola Categoría:Personajes de Inteligencia Baja Categoría:Debut 2000